


I Built a Home, for me, for You

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry and Iris build a life, family, and home together.





	I Built a Home, for me, for You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! My 30th WA fic, wow! And on CKP's 30th birthday too! <3

Iris loves the morning glow of the sun as it peeks through the windows of the master bedroom of the house she and Barry bought just a little over a month ago. While the couple can agree that the loft had been a beautiful place to start their lives together, talk of the desire to build a family together had lead them to bid it adieu and begin searching for a house. Both of them had dreams of the perfect quintessential family home, with a large backyard decorated with a white picket fence, and of course plenty of bedrooms to start filling with children.

“Morning, babe.” Iris says, rolling over to press a good morning kiss to Barry’s forehead.

“Hmm, Morning, Iris.” Barry says, trying his best to stifle an inevitable yawn.

“You know what I’ve been thinking about while waiting for you wake up?”

“What would that be?”

“Filling this house full of babies.”  
“Shouldn’t we wait until we’re all settled in to start trying?”

“That’s the logical solution, but babe, nearly every time I look over at you, my heart starts to burst and I just want a baby now. There’s too much love in my heart for you to not share it with a child of our own.”

“You know what, you just convinced me, let’s start trying, now.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you are right, there’s too much love in our marriage to just keep it to ourselves.”  
“I just thought that since we had agreed on waiting two years after being married to have kids you might not be ready.”  
“I’ve practically been ready since our wedding night?”  
“But, when I brought up the topic of babies at Jenna’s welcome party, you nearly froze.”

“I know, we will just attribute that to shock that flew right out the window the minute Nora showed up from the future.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty incredible, you have to admit, I miss her presence around here. It will be nice to see her grow up this time around.”

To count her perfect newborn baby fingers and toes…”

“And watch her giggle at us…”  
“And I’ll get to teach her how to use her speed.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait to meet her again.”  
“She never did tell us is exactly when she and her twin brother were born. Maybe she was conceived on this very morning and we don’t even know it yet.”  
“Is that a request, Barry Allen?”  
“Hmm, I do believe so.”  
“Well good, because I was beginning to think that you would never start off this morning by trying to put a baby inside of me.”

“We’re really going to do this, aren’t we, Iris.”  
“Yes, let’s make a baby, shall we?”

“We shall.”

And so, they spend the morning making the sweetest of love, dreaming of the day that they finally get a chance hold the sweetest pair of babies in their arms, as it is in the moment unbeknownst to them, that this is in fact the day their family was created.

XXX

Barry watches as a two-week-old Nora squirms, finally settling in his arms as she fusses softly.

“Shhh, Nora, it’s alright, sweet girl, Daddy’s got you, there’s no need to fuss, my angel.” He whispers, smiling when his daughter curls her tiny fingers around his thumb.

“Good girl, I knew you just wanted to be held, huh?”

Then Barry peeks his head around to see Iris standing in the nursery doorway.

“Iris, what are you doing up? I told you I could watch them for a while.”  
“I know, but I just could not go back to sleep, I missed my angels too much.”

“I can’t argue with that, we made the most perfect babies in the world.”  
“Look at Nora, all warm and snuggly in your arms. I don’t think I have ever seen a more beautiful sight, Bear.”

“She’s my little girl Iris, what more can I say?”

“This house feels much more cozy and homey with them here now, doesn’t it?”  
“Iris look, Donovan’s looking right at you.  Not even fussing, just looking for his mama.”  
“Hello there, my beautiful boy, Mommy loves you oh so very much.” Iris says, and at the sound of the familiar term of endearment his mother used to reserve just for him, Barry’s eyes begin to water up with tears.

“You alright, love?”

“Yeah, it’s that just that my mom used to call me her beautiful boy.”

Iris puts a hand on Barry’s shoulder and smiles. “I know, I thought that I might carry on the tradition for her, if that’s okay with you.”

“It’s more than okay” Barry says, looking at the photo of his mother they had placed in the nursery.

“These pictures are so important to making our house a home, so that our children know about everyone who loves them, even up in the heavens.”

“Mom would have made the most incredible grandma, sometimes it makes my heart ache that she’ll never get to see my children grow up, or watch you and I celebrate wedding anniversaries”

“I know, babe. But lucky for us, this is the house that you grew up in, this way your mom and dad can be with us every day. They would be so incredibly proud of the loving, gentle, and wonderful father that you are.”  
“Knowing that our babies sleep in the same room as I did when I was a little boy helps me feel like they will be safe and protected even when we cannot protect them ourselves.”

“I swear to you, I could watch our little angels sleep forever.”  
“It’s incredibly peaceful knowing how innocent they are, right now our children don’t know hurt and loss the way that you and I do.”

“Hey Bear?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I just want you to know how incredible of a father you already are. I have never met a more loving and gentle man than you. Nobody will ever make our family feel at home the way you do.”  
“I cannot wait for the day these guys get to know this place as a home. We will get to play with them in this big yard, and then we’ll get to tuck them in every night. They will never have to know this place as one of heart ache the way I did.”  
“I can’t wait, but for now, let’s keep our babies as tiny and precious as we can.”

XXX

Iris has never been as happy as she is watching her three-year-old children chase each other around the yard, waiting for Barry to pick them up and shower them in 1000 kisses.  
“Daddy, stop it, that tickles.” Nora squeals, and Barry gives her a big smile.

“Alright, Nora, I’ll stop.”  
“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, my beautiful girl. More than anything in the whole wide world.”  
Donovan sticks out a pouty lip and looks at his father with great big puppy dog eyes. “What about me, Daddy?”

“And you too, Slugger, don’t you worry.”

“Okay! Yay!”

Iris hates to be the one to break up this sweet moment, but It was almost time for dinner.  
“Alright you crazy speedsters, time to wash up for dinner.” She calls.

“But Mommy!” Both twins protest.

“Guys, listen to your mother and go wash up for dinner.” Barry reasons with them.

“Okay!”

15 minutes later, the family is gathered around the table for dinner.

“So, what did you two do at preschool today?” Barry asks the twins.

“We learned more letters and we got to color more, but I missed you all day, Daddy.” Nora says.

“And I missed you, baby.”  
“Daddy, me and Sissy are three now, we aren’t babies anymore.” Donovan argues  
“You guys will always be our babies.”

“Forever and ever, Daddy?” Nora asks.

“Yes Sweetheart, even when you are big as your mother and I”

“No, Daddy. I want to be little forever.”  
“Baby girl, I’m afraid that’s not possible. One day you’ll have to go out and do great things on your own.”  
“But, love you’ll always be able to come see me and Daddy. This house will be yours forever and always. I promise.” Iris adds.

“I don’t ever want to grow up, Mama.” Donovan says.

“I know you don’t, little man, but I’m afraid that’s just the way the world works. Of course, you will always be my beautiful boy, Donovan. I don’t ever want you to forget that.

“I won’t, I promise.”  
“Good, and don’t either one of you ever, ever, forget how much that your daddy and love you. To all the earths and back, my darlings.”

Almost an hour and a half later, the twins are in bed waiting for Iris to finish reading them the last few words of _The Runaway Dinosaur,_ their most favorite bedtime story. Once done, she listens to their goodnight thank yous to grandma Nora and grandpa Henry. A tradition Barry started that makes her tear up on most occasions. After that, Barry gives them each two goodnight kisses, an extra to keep away all the scary things, he always says.

“Goodnight guys, you make sure you dream sweet dreams and sleep with the angels.” Barry says.

“Love you, Daddy.” Nora says, stifling a tiny yawn.

“I love you too, Nora, and your brother. So very much.”

“Alright loves, time for tuck ins and lights off.” Iris says.

“Love you mama.” The twins say in unison and then Iris shuts off the lights and heads to the master bedroom, while Barry stays behind until he knows the twins are sleeping safe and sound.

When Barry climbs into bed, Iris can feel the sadness filling up in his heart.

“Bear, what’s wrong? Talk to me, I know that sadness in your heart isn’t going away until you do.”

“Iris, what if I disappear in a few months, just like the future like the article says, I can’t bear to think about leaving you alone to care for them. Every day that it gets closer my heart breaks. I can’t leave them Iris, I can’t.” He sobs.

“Shhh, Bear, breathe. You know that’s only one of many possible futures, think of all the other ones.”  
“But what if…”  
“Barry, do you trust me?”  
“Of course I do.”  
“Then I need you to take a deep breath and look at me, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“You’re not your parents, you won’t have to leave us. I can feel it in my bones. No one can take you away from us, you are our home, Barry Allen and you always will be.”

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”  
“Barry, don’t be sorry. I will always be here to mend that big beautiful heart of yours. Always.”

“Sometimes my heart aches at how beautiful my life turned out to be in spite of all the darkness.”  
“You’ve deserved the world, always and you built us the most beautiful home. I love you more and more each day.”

“Thank you for building this life, this home with me, Iris. It is the greatest joy of my life to raise our sweet, sweet babies with you by my side. It’s a dream come true. You are my home.

“And you’re mine, Welcome Home, Barry Allen.”


End file.
